Those Moments
by Storm Princess
Summary: Set after the events in 'Emotion Sickness'. Drakken has a question for Shego, but he probably won't like the answer. Oneshot, with a bit of angst for Drakken.


**Those Moments**

Dr. Drakken sighed, running his fingers through his long dark hair. He had been thinking a lot lately, a rare occurrence from him, but there was one subject that currently dominated his interest.

The Moodulator Incident, as he had come to think of it, had happened merely days ago but even such a short amount of time had effected him greatly, both physically, and, god forbid, emotionally. He normally wasn't the introspective type, but these recent events had caused him to consider things a bit more deeply.

Shego had lost the chip; Dr. Bortle finally took pity on him after he ran around for a good half an hour, Shego hot on his tail. Unlike he had seen Kim do, she had immediately snapped out of her stupor… then she collapsed. He hadn't understood it, even the scientist was dumbfounded that she went from 100 to 0 so fast.

She hadn't awoken until well after they returned to the lair, and even then she didn't do much. She pretty much slept for two days straight before reverting back to her normal self. Nothing seemed different, but Drakken knew it was. He remembered all that she had said and did. He wondered if she did to. Well, only one way to find out.

He tentatively entered the main room of the lair, the woman in question calmly flipping through her villain magazine, her back to him. He hadn't realized he was staring until her voice floated back to him, annoyance laced in her tone. "What's up, Dr. D?"

He stayed where he was, not quite wanting to make eye contact yet. "I- well, um…" he frowned, realizing he hadn't given any thought as to what he was going to say, or even his specific reason for coming in the first place.

She turned slightly, back still to him, the effort of turning around still not extended. "Spit it out, Drakken."

The annoyance in her tone seemed to serve as motivation for the blue skinned doctor, and he finally found the words he could use. "I- I just wondered how you were doing, I guess. I mean, you passed out on Thursday…"

He paused as she turned more, bringing herself around fully to face him, her dark eyes staring into his own. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? When we went… out together, you got mad at me and started chasing me before you fell…" he trailed off, the confused expression on her face making him curious. This was not the reaction he'd expected. "Don't you remember that?"

She appeared to think about it for a moment before responding; "No. I remember fighting with Possible, and that's about it. I think she got a lucky hit in and I blacked out. I don't remember any of the stuff you've mentioned." She sighed, a mixture of confusion and barely hidden annoyance combining to form a small frown on her face. It wasn't fierce enough to give Drakken the urge to run for his life, but it did set off warning bells in his mind. He knew far to well not to push her past her limits.

But he couldn't stop himself from asking her one last thing. "So… you don't remember any of it?"

She shook her head, giving her raven hair the slightest toss. Then the frown deepened slightly and concern was evident in her expression, her brow creasing. "Why, what did I do?"

Until then Drakken had been playing with the idea that she was lying. She was a very good actress and he wouldn't have put it past her to deny membrence of the events, either of embarrassment or just to mess with him. But she was genuinely confused, even he could tell. She truly didn't remember any of it.

He tried to swallow a sudden lump in his throat, suddenly squirming under Shego's level gaze. _Why does it matter to you anyway? It's probably for the best that she doesn't remember. _And Drakken knew that, but he would admit, just to himself, that it did sting just the slightest bit that she wasn't in control of any of her actions at that time. Sure, it was kind of creepy at first when she made advances on him, but he did like her. He didn't always know how much, but he did care. If only a little bit. Knowing that she'd only said she loved him because of some scientist pushing a button did hurt him, even though he'd never tell anyone. Especially not her.

"It's nothing important," he assured her. "You were pretty much the same."

She nodded and turned back to her magazine, the conversation no longer holding her interest. Drakken took the hint and turned to leave, then turned for one final question.

"Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to have a birthday coming up, do you?"


End file.
